Wings of Fire: Split in Two
This is a fanfic written by User:Beatles Neko. Do not edit unless there are spelling or grammar errors. Any characters or the plot line that are the same or similar or completely coincidental. I came up with these names for MY characters on my own. I did not snag names from others. Prologue 10 Years Earlier "I've told you already, we haven't done anything!" the NightWing queen hissed. She glared at the SkyWing queen. "Oh, but I'm quite sure I saw a NightWing come in and murder a squad of my guards!" the SkyWing queen roared, blasting fire onto the table the tribe queens were gathered at. "I can assure you, we don't randomly kill dragons." the NightWing queen hissed. "Why don't you just admit it, Smoketeller? I've got you trapped under my claws!" the queen smirked triumphantly. "I won't admit anything, Flight. My dragons have learned what happens when you torture dragons from the SandWing Queen War; we won't make the mistake of killing off random dragons." Smoketeller hissed. She stood up, her bulk far larger than that of Flight's. The SkyWing queen stood as well. "You'll be eating those words when my magnificent army comes and crushes you all like bugs. Your puny army won't stand a chance, especially since we all know that NightWing's don't have powers." Flight growled confidently. "That isn't a fair fight. I side with the NightWings. Now this is more fair." the SeaWing queen, Washout growled. "Oh, no, that simply will not do." Flight hissed. "I'll take the IceWings AND SandWings!" The two queens exchanged glances, before standing and walking over to their new ally. "I'll take the rest of the tribes- the MudWings and RainWings!" Smoketeller growled. "Fine!" Flight pouted. "I will crush you all." "This doesn't have to happen, Flight." Smoketeller warned. "Oh yes it does, because you won't admit your felony." Flight sneered. "Then that's it." Smoketeller glared. Flight nodded. "This is war." Chapter 1-Opal Opal didn't care if she looked different. She thought she looked just fine. A RainWing didn't always have to look the same. Opal was like any other RainWing- expect that her scales- minus her ruffs and wing membranes- were a glossy white that took in light. Her scales would take in the colour from around her and that's what her scales would look like; except it would seem more...greasy. Her ruffs and wing membranes worked just fine; and she could shift her colours to solely her environment, but that was it. Something poked her in the side. She looked over to see an IceWing. It was Zero. She flickered her tail. "Hello." "Come on. Ash says we have to do battle training." Zero started head down the damp tunnels. Opal stood and followed. The dragonets lived in a damp cave on the edge of the Diamond Spray River. Oh, did she mention she was part of a prophecy. Another prophecy to stop another war. Sure, the one a long time ago was fake, but seriously. Another one? Opal thought whoever delivered it could be a least a little more creative. What about select a few random dragons that were more advanced and send them to stop it? Opal didn't really think the prophecy was all that necessary. When she and Zero reached the battle area of the cave, she saw a SeaWing and SandWing fighting. The SeaWing lunged at SandWing, who barrel rolled away and pretended to stab the SeaWing as she went by. "Stop!" a dark red SkyWing stepped between them. It was Ash, one of the guardians. "Aura is now dead, if this was a real battle." Ash looked down on the SeaWing. "You should be more careful." Aura stood and stomped away. 'You should be more careful.' she mouthed, mocking the SkyWing. Opal snickered. "Opal! Stonecaster! Your turn!" Ash yelled. Opal felt a sinking feeling. Stonecaster was blind, but she seemed to have self-taught herself how to battle through vibrations in the ground and the smell of the dragon. Opal stood in front of the NightWing. Stonecaster was flicking her tongue in and out, tracking the RainWing. "Go." Ash growled. It was useless to use her scales to disappear in this fight, so Opal just darted around. Stonecaster's ear twitched. She spun around and the last moment and slammed into Opal. Opal hissed, and battered her claws at the NightWing's face. In a real battle, Opal would have clawed the NightWing's eyes. But, Stonecaster didn't have to worry about losing her sight again. She had none. Opal let herself go limp, then wriggled out of Stonecaster's grip. She opened her jaws and hissed, trying to mimic splattering venom all over the NightWing. "That's it. Fight over. All of you, go to the sleeping room." Opal walked over and helped Stonecaster get up. "Did I win?" Stonecaster asked. Opal wished she could shake her head. Without sight, though, Stonecaster wouldn't see it. "I'm sorry." That was all she could really say without sounding too harsh. Opal walked ahead. She knew the NightWing would be able to navigate her way. Opal leaped onto her stone ledge. Water splattered onto her snout. She looked up. The ground was wet. It must be raining again. Opal rested her head on her forearms, then closed her eyes. Chapter 2-Zero Zero watched Opal and Stonecaster duel. His silver-blue eyes darted from side to side. After about 30 seconds into the fight, he arose and began walking toward the tunnels that led to the sleeping room. A few seconds after that, Ash ended the fight and instructed the dragonets to go to sleep. Zero pulled himself up and heaved a sigh out. It had been a long day. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep. ---- Zero awoke with a shiver. Rain water was slowly dripping on him. It was becoming irritating. Glancing through the dark, he noted that Sickle and Stonecaster were gone. Sickle is probably helping Stonecaster catch up on her studies. Zero conjectured. Stretching, he got up and quietly slid out into the tunnels. Most of the torches had blown out, and the passages were illuminated by an eerie red-orange glow. Shadows flickered across the walls. As he neared the Guardians' Room, Zero slowed down. He silently moved along, and then paused, slowly peeking into the room. All the guardians were absent. It had to be around the wee hours of the morning. That was the only time the guardians all left the tunnels. Excitement rippled through Zero. He could try and see into the outside world! His steps speeding up as he moved along, he was eventually in a run, heading toward the exit. Zero had glimpsed it before, so he knew exactly where it was. He began to run out of breath, but his steps did not falter. He soon saw a pool of light. Slowing, Zero peeked over. In front of him was the exit. Light blue light shone in, and the first rays of the sun had not yet peeked over the Claws of the Clouds. Inhaling, Zero stepped around, and peeked out into the world. Chapter 3-Aura Aura blinked her eyes open from the slow drops of rain that splattered down on her head. It was definitely raining. She lifted her head, scanning the room. Her eyes rested on the empty ledge that belonged to Zero. Where is that IceWing? Curious, the SeaWing slipped down and onto the ground. She slipped slightly, as the dripping had mad the soil underfoot muddy and slippery. Quiet, she slid out the door. Turning back, she also noticed the absence of Sickle and Stonecaster, although that wasn't surprising. Careful, Aura moved through the tunnels. She was looking for one certain spot. A cave-area opened before her. It had a large dip, which collected water, as well as a hole in the roof, allowing water and light to come in. Right, now, rain was pouring through the roof like a waterfall. A pale light spilled through. It was roughly dawn; the guardians would be out. Exiting out into the tunnels, Aura continued her journey. The tunnels weaved expertly around, as though they were created to make someone lose their way. Uneasiness pricked at Aura scales as she realized she was in unknown areas. Torches still lit the tunnels, so the SeaWing assumed that the area was still prowled. A splattered hunk of mud hit the ground next to her. Aura jumped away, and looked up. An odd, slippery, oozing noise was rippling through the tunnels' ceiling. Aura shivered, but continued on her way. A pale light was beginning the leak into the tunnels. Excited, she continued, but with a slight spring in her step. She peeked around a corner, to see light flooding into the world. Her talons tingled. Maybe this was what Zero was doing. A rumbling noise echoed through the area. It was not the time to explore. She had to get back to the others. "Aura?" The SeaWing stiffened at her name. Slowly, she turned. An IceWing stood behind her. She let out a breath of relief. It was only Zero. "This is were you went." "Yes, I knew the guardians would be gone." Smiling, Aura ripped some mud from the ground and flung it at the silver-eyed IceWing. He gave a small screech, and retaliated by flinging mud back at her. Laughing, Aura ran down the tunnels, her talons throwing up mud towards Zero as she ran. Eventually, a body slammed in her, and the SeaWing and IceWing rolled over one another through the mud. Aura sucked in a breath before getting up. "Let's go wash off." Zero frowned slightly, but didn't protest as the two went to the watery cave. Aura slipped into the water happily, doing barrel rolls to wash off the mud. Zero slunk in a little less willingly, but enough to get all the mud off him. Suddenly, a glob of mud hit the ground in front of them. The tunnels seemed to be shaking and rumbling all over. Mud was hitting the ground from the ceiling here and there. "The tunnels are caving in!" Zero growled. "We have to get to the study cave!" Zero took off without another word. Aura darted after him, until they reached the cave. She slammed into Zero. Sickle and Stonecaster were just exiting. Even the fairly normally stoic Stonecaster had a terrified look plastered across her face. Zero flicked his tail, and Sickle allowed Stonecaster to walk in front of her, then pushing her forward. Aura started to follow, when she froze dead in her tracks. "Opal!" Zero looked toward the SeaWing, fear flashing in his eyes. Aura shifted her talons, and took a breath. "Go lead Sickle and Stonecaster out, I'll get Opal." Zero nodded, before dashing off, Stonecaster and Sickle behind him. Turning, Aura darted for the sleeping room. Mud slapped the ground around her; she had to move fast. When she reached the cave, she found that it was mostly blocked by mud. Determined, Aura hacked away most of the mud and wiggled through. Opal was standing in the middle of the room, her wing membranes and ruffs a pale green. Aura flashed her lights to let Opal know she was here. "Aura!" Opal gasped. Aura shoved her tail in Opal's face. "Bite my tail and hold on!" Opal did just that, and Aura gasped with pain as the RainWing bit down, hard. Pushing away the pain as best she could, Aura pushed past the mud wall and continued running toward the exit. She ran until her muscles ached, her throat burned, and her lungs hurt. Opal had released her tail in an effort to take in more oxygen. Aura saw the pale light. She pushed on harder. Then, a wall of mud collapsed in front of them. Aura slammed into it. She clawed angrily. It wouldn't go away. "Let me get passed, mud!" she roared. Suddenly, the mud splattered away in all directions. Shivering ran up and down Aura's spine, and she stared at her talons. Opal gawked, but shook her head. She nudged Aura. "We have to go." Aura nodded, and continued running to the light. Her thoughts were jumbled with what had just happened. Turning the corner, Aura saw Zero, Sickle, and Stonecaster, waiting in the torrents of rain. Aura pounded on faster, when the whole part of the exit went out, and swamped Aura and Opal in mud, covering them up. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)